User blog:Sonarsymphoniesx/Bye bye bay-beez.
FOR NOW. Hahaa, did I scare you? Probably not. :p Anyways, just so you know, I haven't been a really reliable and regular roleplayer here on this wiki. I apologize, but I find that I'm having less and less time for myself to roleplay with you all. I do like you all and I think you're all fantabulous ''but I just can't be on here everyday like I used to... You know? Here are the big for me reasons why I need a hiatus from this wiki. 1. Final exams Though here in my school everything is like, not that hard. I really want to get straight A's this time and not get below 80 from my jerk face of a french teacher who picks favourites in the class and I am sadly not one of them. Ugh. So even though I'll probably get like 80+ without even trying, I still need to try in French because that's like my goal for now. 2. Soccer Every Monday's and Wednesday's and sometimes other days of the week, I have soccer. And soccer is actually this really big thing in my life and I live for it in the summer. And I really don't want to be a loser like last year, though people claim I wasn't. 3. Friends/Social Life I actually have 'friends'. Yeah I know I'm shocked too. But I have this really big thing my friends, family and I are planning in this thing in July and I >won't be here for the first couple of weeks in July. But I can't guarantee that's all I'm going to be gone for. >4. Family Problems I have family problems. Though this is personal, my family is on the verge of divorce and I'm scared. So I really want to help fix that, and family is my priority before this wiki.... No offense. And it's really hard to hear your parents fighting and going to school with this really big smile on your face like everything is okay, when it's not. >5. Friend Problems (Don't have to read, it's long.) There's this 'friend' of mine at school. There's a big group of us. (And I'm gonna use names from this wiki, just so I can protect my friends. Names go by random, not by the closest personalities.) So Emily and I are pretty close. And Emily's having a birthday party and invited 7 (including me) to her party out of all of us. She invited; Hannah, Katy, Vanessa, Ashley and Khloe. She didn't invite; Jamie, Aubrey, Leah and Star. Aubrey and Leah took it okay because they're not that clsoe to Emily anyway. So they're fine. We all know Star is offended but she'll never admit it. No offense, but we all think she's annoying, but that's her fault. She does it on purpose because it's her 'charm'. And Jamie is really upset. So Ashley and Jamie are pretty darn close. So Ashley told Jamie about the party, yet Emily didn't tell her not to, so it's okay. And now Jamie confronts Emily for an explanation. So at break, Emily asks me to help her avoid Jamie, so being a good friend I do. Then Jamie comes marching after us, and so as a typical joke Emily and I would do, we run away and hide in the washroom stalls. We hid in there for a while, until I heard Jamie crying in the stalls. I felt really bad so I went out and decided to apologize. But she swore at me and stormed off. And Emily jokes that I made everything worse. Though I know I'm into this conflict already. So we know Jamie is crying, and she probably already told Ashley and everyone else. So Emily talks to Jamie who's like depressed, and Jamie just said she's not angry, but she would've been better if Emily told her first. Which honestly didn't make sense to me at first because Jamie gets angry for a long period of time, and she brought this all onto herself. I mean, Aubrey and Leah took it well, why can't she? So now I'm scared of going to school on Monday because when Jamie's mad, it's like your grouchy mother on PMS. no offense once again. And since I'm dragged into this, I have to deal with rumours about me spread around. But I'm so pissed because I didn't realize it was grade 1 all over again. So I really need this hiatus, I'm sorry. I'll most start tomorrow. Or 10 PM 6/16/2012 EST time. I'm just really stressed out already. Eugh. So I'll be gone from tomorrow to the first couple weeks of July. But I can guarantee it won't go for longer. I love you all, please donut forget me while I'm gone. I can promise I can drop it every once in a while for like an hour or two, but I can't be on all the time. 'Thanks for understanding and reading this all.''' Love, Sofia HAY QURL, 01:35, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Posts